


At the End of the Road

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Aragorn accompanies Legolas and Gimli on their further travels. Gimli finds this suspicious.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	At the End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



Many things contributed to Gimli's contentment. Firstly, he had a fine companion in Legolas. Secondly, it was a warm day, made all the more pleasurable by the knowledge that the enemy was gone from the world. 

The only complication was that Aragorn had followed them. 

It wasn't as if Gimli disliked Aragorn—quite the opposite, in fact. But he had not expected the king to leave his city so soon after claiming his crown, much less just to wander the wilderness with his old companions. 

He suspected it had something to do with the way Aragorn gazed upon the Prince of Mirkwood. 

"How odd," Gimli began, "that you do not wish to see to your duties right away." 

"I suppose it may be odd." Aragorn's smile was infuriatingly unreadable. "But Faramir is perfectly capable of handling things while I am gone. Are you doubting his ability?" 

"Not at all," Gimli said gruffly. "I was merely surprised."

"Are you not pleased to have Aragorn with us?" Legolas asked. "The three hunters ride again." 

Gimli scowled. He didn't want to be the one causing discord within the group, but this could not stand. 

When they camped for the night, Gimli decided to confront him while Legolas was getting water. 

"What is your object here?"

"My object?" Aragorn did not look up. "To start a fire."

Gimli snorted. "You know I do not mean that." 

"When I return to Gondor, I will have precious little time to myself or to spend with my friends. My time will be taken up with the business of ruling. I am not exaggerating when I say that after so many years as a ranger, the idea of remaining in one place like that chafes." 

"You have a responsibility," Gimli said sternly. 

Aragorn laughed. "I am well aware of that, friend dwarf." 

Gimli went over to where their packs lay. There was no point in continuing to talk to someone who would not be convinced. "Well, you must tell him your intentions. Else, he will never know."

Aragorn said nothing, and as Gimli left him, he suspected he had yet to decide for himself what they were.

**

Aragorn sat up late into the night, long after Gimli was asleep. He wasn't sure if Legolas was asleep, but he seemed not to be, as he sat against a tree, looking out into the night. Luckily, he did not look at Aragorn, who was reclining on his bedroll, smoking his pipe. 

He didn't like to admit it, but Gimli had put the seed of a thought in his mind. 

His feelings for Legolas were not a surprise, and he fancied the elf felt the same way. There could not be another explanation for the lingering glances and touches that had accumulated on their journey. He had spent enough time among elves to recognize what passed for flirting among them, and he had been reasonably certain that was what Legolas was doing. It was only natural for Men to fall quickly into bed together, but for Elves, with their long lifespans, a subtle, drawn-out courtship was preferred. Aragorn had enjoyed the delicate dance until they had lost Boromir and become separated from the Hobbits. After that, they had thought only of duty, the sweet early flirtation forgotten.

It had only been when Aragorn faced the prospect of Legolas riding off without him that he'd decided he needed one last adventure before he went back to Minas Tirith to formally take up his crown. 

And maybe he did not want to go back alone.

Knowing that Legolas was awake spurred him to rise himself. 

"Can't sleep?" Legolas rose as Aragorn approached. 

Aragorn smiled grimly. "I sleep little."

Legolas laughed. "Not by my standards. But if you would like to walk, I will accompany you."

They did not go far from the camp as they were still keeping watch, but the moon was nearly full and provided enough light to see by. They stopped on the shores of the lake. Legolas sat and Aragorn joined him. For what seemed a long while, neither spoke; Aragorn was nearly hypnotized to sleep by the lapping of the waves on the shore by the time Legolas said something.

"What will you do once we reach Erebor?" 

"What will _you_ do?" 

"I suppose we will travel somewhere else next. I should like to see more of the world." 

Aragorn sighed. "So should I. But after a stay in Erebor, I think it will be high time for me to return to my city and rule."

Legolas crossed his legs. "My father hardly leaves his forest. That holds little appeal."

Aragorn laughed. "Then count yourself lucky that you do not have to worry about taking over his throne for a good long while."

Legolas regarded him, his hair falling away from his face as he turned his head. "And what of you, my king? The crown weighs heavy on your head, I see." 

Aragorn frowned. "It does. Perhaps I never thought I would reach my goal. It is all well and good to know you are the king when you are merely a ranger who can do mostly as he pleases."

"It is said the grass is always greener on the other side of the path." 

Aragorn smiled. "Such wisdom." 

"Would it ease your turmoil to have a… companion?" Legolas had shifted again so his hair now hid his face. Aragorn longed to push it back and did so.

"Would I be a diversion to you on your way to your next adventure?" 

"No." Legolas' answer was firm. "You know I would not lie to you." 

"I do not doubt your commitment. But it will surely not be as much as an adventurous as riding the world with our friend could be." 

Legolas reached up to touch his cheek. "It might be considered an adventure of a different sort. The road must end for us all one day. I would like my road to end where yours does." 

Aragorn took him in his arms and kissed him. It was all the answer he needed. 

**

Something had changed. It was the way they looked at each other. Gimli, who had taken the lead as they neared the Misty Mountains, kept glancing back over his shoulder, but Legolas and Aragorn remained a chaste distance apart, not that he'd expected them to get up to much on horseback. 

The visit was pleasant; Glóin was happy to be the first to receive the new-crowned king, and Aragorn gamely treated it as a diplomatic visit, rather than as the wanderings of a wayward king Gimli knew it to be. 

Aragorn and Legolas kept stealing away into the tunnels, and Gimli supposed at least they were being discreet about it. He didn't think his father's opinion of Aragorn would remain so high if he had caught him in an indelicate position with Thranduil's son. 

Perhaps that was why he felt some relief at their parting, though he did not say good-bye to his friends easily. 

"You may visit us anytime you like," Aragorn told him. 

"To go to Mirkwood and then on to Gondor is a long trip." 

Legolas smiled. "You may find us both in Gondor, then. We will make it easier for you." He took Aragorn's hand and they both smiled at each other.

Gimli scowled. He would give them some time before he visited, then. They would be insufferable for the foreseeable future.


End file.
